The Snow Woman
by KazueInoue
Summary: The Snow Woman : Ying's Version. FaYi. DLDR. Mind To RnR?


**The Snow Woman**

Cerita dimulai dari dua orang penebang kayu bernama Zhuo dan Fang yang hidup di daerah provinsi Anhui,Tiongkok. Zhuo adalah seorang pria yang berada di usia senja,sedangkan anaknya,Fang adalah seorang pemuda tegap berumur 18 tahun. Setiap hari mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sebuah hutan yang jaraknya 5 mil dari desa mereka. Di antara desa mereka dan hutan yang dituju ada sebuah sungai besar yang beraliran deras. Begitu derasnya arus sungai tersebut sehingga tak ada jembatan yang kuat menahan arus(jembatan yang ada selalu rusak diterjang arus). Siapapun yang ingin menyebrangi sungai harus melewatinya dengan bantuan kapal penyebrang kecil.

Suatu hari Zhuo dan Fang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ketika itu cuaca begitu dingin dan mulai turun badai salju. Saat sampai di tepi sungai,mereka menemukan bahwa si pengayuh perahu yang menyebrangkan mereka telah pulang ke rumah karena cuaca buruk. Sadar bahwa mereka tak mungkin menyebrangi sungai,mereka memutuskan bermalam di pondok sementara si pengayuh perahu. Pondok itu benar-benar sederhana,hanya terdiri dari sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela yang berisi dua buah tikar kayu,tanpa perabotan apapun.

Zhuo dan Fang yang sudah lelah segera menutup pintu agar salju tidak masuk ke dalam pondok,kemudian beristirahat. Mereka merasa cukup hangat dan nyaman sehingga Zhuo yang lanjut usia tak lama berbaring dan langsung tertidur pulas,sementara Fang yang masih muda termenung mendengar suara angin yang menderu disertai arus sungai yang bertambah deras. Badai tidak mereda dan udara malah bertambah dingin bagai menusuk tulang,namun setelah beberapa lama Fang akhirnya menyerah pada keadaan dan memejamkan matanya. Entah telah berapa lama Fang tertidur,tiba-tiba ia terbangun karena merasakan butir-butir salju yang lembut membelai wajahnya. Ternyata pintu pondok yang mereka diami telah terbuka lebar entah karena apa dan siapa yang membukanya.

Fang melihat seorang wanita dalam pondok,wanita yang kulitnya seputih salju dan memancarkan cahaya seperti rembulan sedang membungkuk di atas Fang. Ia tengah meniupkan nafasnya yang dingin menyerupai asap putih kepada Fang. Fang benar-benar terkejut dan ketakutan,ia ingin berteriak namun tak ada sebuah suara pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saat itulah sang wanita misterius yang tubuhnya dibalut oleh sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih kebiruan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Fang. Dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat,Fang merasakan bahwa wanita yang berada di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita yang amat cantik,meskipun sorot matanya membuat tubuhnya gemetar dalam ketakutan.

Menyadari bahwa pemuda yang sedang didekatinya itu sedang ketakutan dan gemetar karenanya,sang wanita mengibaskan bagian gaunnya yang lebar ke tubuh Fang untuk sejenak menenangkannya. Walaupun dingin,tetapi entah karena keajaiban apa,gaun itu terasa hangat dan membuat ketakutan yang ada dalam diri Fang lenyap seketika.

Wanita itu terus menatap Fang,ia tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Aku ingin memperlakukanmu sama seperti yang lain,tapi aku kasihan padamu. Kau masih muda,begitu tampan,Fang. Aku tak akan menyakitimu,tapi jika kau memberitahu siapapun termasuk ibumu tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini..maka aku akan membunuhmu! Ingat apa yang telah ku katakan ini." Seusai wanita salju itu berkata,ia berlalu meninggalkan Fang sendirian. Mengira bahwa tu hanyalah mimpi,Fang segera bangun dan melihat keluar namun ia tak melihat siapapun atau apapun. Sambil menutup pintu,ia bertanya-tanya apakah bukan angin yang membuka pintu pondok tadi. Ia memanggil Zhuo namun tak ada jawaban. Fang mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajah Zhuo,dan ternyata wajahnya telah membeku pucat kebiruan. Zhuo telah meninggal.

Ketika fajar tiba,badai pun berakhir dan si pengayuh perahu menemukan Fang yang tergeletak pingsan di samping Zhuo yang telah meninggal. Ia membawa keduanya menyebrang,lalu menguburkan jenazah Zhuo. Sementara Fang dibawa pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah sembuh,Fang tak dapat langsung melupakan kejadian yang telah ia alami. Ia dihantui oleh kematian Zhuo,namun ia bersikeras untuk tidak menceritakan tentang sang wanita salju itu pada siapapun,karena ia tak ingin kehilangan nyawanya. Lama berselang,Fang baru berani kembali pada pekerjaan sehari-harinya,menebang kayu,lalu menjual kayu tersebut ke pasar dengan bantuan ibunya.

Pada musim dingin tahun berikutnya,Fang sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang melalui jalan setapak di hutan,saat ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis muda yang amat cantik,berkulit putih indah,yang hendak melalui jalan yang sama,Fang pun menyapa gadis itu dan tanpa disangka gadis itu menjawab dengan suara yang menurut Fang adalah suara yang paling merdu yang pernah ia dengar. Mereka pun mulai berjalan bersama dan bercakap-cakap. Si gadis menceritakan bahwa ia bernama Ying,ia telah kehilangan kedua orangtua,dan untuk menyambung hidupnya ia akan pergi ke Xefei untuk mencari kerabatnya sekaligus mendapatkan pekerjaan untuknya.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Fang,namun rasanya gadis itu nampaknya makin cantik hari demi hari dipandangannya. Fang pun mulai merasa jatuh cinta pada gadis itu,sehingga ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apakah gadis itu sudah memiliki pasangan atau tidak, "Jadi,kau bertanya padaku mengenai hal itu? Haha,Fang..aku belum memiliki kekasih atau pun pasangan,saat ini..aku masih sendiri. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Ying sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Oh jadi begitu. Sama denganku yang belum juga memiliki pasangan." Balas Fang,semburat merah telah mewarnai parasnya yang tampan.

Setelah pernyataan in maka keduanya tak berbicara lagi sampai mereka tiba di desa tempat tinggal Fang. Namun dalam hati masing-masing telah tumbuh bunga cinta yang merekah,sebagai tanda mereka sudah saling mencintai. Maka Fang mengundang Ying untuk singgah dan beristirahat di rumahnya. Ying ternyata bukan hanya gadis cantik,namun juga berkelakuan baik. Ibu Fang puntak butuh waktu lama untuk menyukanya. Sampai ia membujuk agar Ying mau menunda perjalanannya ke Xefei. Pada akhirnya Ying tidak pernah melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Xefei,melainkan menetap di desa itu dan tinggal bersama Fang dan ibunya,sebagai istri dan menantu.

Lima tahun kemudian ibu Fang meninggal,Ying tetap bersama dengan Fang,bahkan ia telah melahirkan 10 orang anak lelaki dan perempuan bagi Fang. Semuanya tampan dan cantik,serta memiliki kulit putih seindah ibunya. Banyak penduduk desa yang mengagumi Ying. Kebanyakan petani tampak tua setelah melahirkan anak,namun Ying yang telah menjadi ibu 10 anak tetap terlihat cantik. Bahkan kecantikannya sangat sulit ditandingi oleh gadis manapun diseluruh negeri. Kecantikannya bagaikan seorang bidadari yang sangat sempurna.

Suatu malam setelah anak-anak tidur,Ying menjahit dibantu dengan sebuah cahaya dari lampu kertas. Fang yang sedang menatapnya tiba-tiba berkata, "Melihat kau menjahit dengan pantulan cahaya di wajahmu,aku teringat suatu hal aneh yang terjadi saat aku masih berusia 18 tahun. Kala itu aku melihat seorang wanita yang secantik dan seputih dirimu..dan ia memang mirip sekali denganmu."

Tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya,Ying bertanya, "Ceritakanlah padaku,dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

Lalu Fang mulai bercerita tentang Zhuo dan pengalamannya di pondok pengayuh perahu. "Entah itu sebuah mimpi atau kenyataan,tapi saat itulah aku pernah melihat wanita secantik engkau. Tentu saja ia pasti bukan manusia dan aku sangat takut padanya. Tetapi..walaupun begitu,aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan saat melihat cahaya di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar seorang wanita salju."

Ying langsung menangis dan melemparkan jahitannya. Ia mendekati suaminya dan berseru, "Itu adalah aku! Bukankah aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku akan membunuhmu jka cerita itu pernah keluar dari mulutmu. Sekarang,demi anak-anak kita.." Ying tetap berteriak namun suaranya penuh dengan isakan dan kesedihan, "Jagalah mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang,Fang. Karena mulai sekarang,aku tak bisa hidup bersamamu lagi. Kau telah melanggar janji itu,sebagai gantinya..daripada aku harus membunuhmu,lebih baik aku yang meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku,Fang..Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.."

Fang tak sempat berkata apapun. Cahaya putih nan terang mulai terpancar dari tubuh Ying. Ying perlahan mendekat ke arah Fang,menggenggam erat tangan pria itu dan wajah penuh kesedihan. Air mata Ying jatuh berhamburan. Dingin. Sedingin air salju. Perlahan ia menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Fang lalu berkata, "Selamat tinggal,Fang.."

Sadar bahwa Ying perlahan berangsur menghilang,Fang berusaha menahan Ying sekuat mungkin, "Aku..tak bermaksud untuk melanggar perjanjian itu,Ying..aku mohon..jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Namun semua itu berakhir sia-sia. Ying mulai tak terlihat dan kemudian menguap menjadi butir-butir salju yang halus,menghilang melalui cerobong asap. Sejak saat itu,ia tak pernah terlihat lagi baik di musim dingin maupun hari-hari selanjutnya.

- **FIN-**

 **A/N : Hai. Kazue bawa cerita baru lagi yang diangkat dari urban legend jepang,Yuki Onna.**

 **Cuma bedanya,ini versi china. Terus ada beberapa yang diubah dari cerita yang asli.**

 **Hope you like it,guys^^**

 **Mind To Review?^^**


End file.
